1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a vehicle and a control method thereof capable of detecting a hacking attempt based on a communication delay with a smart key.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart key system for a vehicle enables a driver to, for example, open or close doors of a vehicle and start the vehicle from a remote location, without having to insert a key into a key box or to perform specific manipulation for starting the vehicle, such as inserting a key into an ignition. The smart key system typically uses a smart card or a smart key, such as a FOB key, for wireless communication. If a driver possessing such a smart key approaches a vehicle, the vehicle is automatically unlocked through Low Frequency (LF) communication and Radio Frequency (RF) communication with the smart key, so that the driver can open the doors of the vehicle without inserting a key into the ignition and also can start the vehicle without inserting the key after driving the vehicle.
The smart key system can perform an operation of transmitting an authentication request signal (e.g., a LF frequency band) for detecting a smart key and an operation of receiving an authentication response signal (e.g., an RF frequency band) transmitted from the smart key. In this case, since the LF signal having a relatively lower frequency band than the RF signal has limitation in transmission distance, the vehicle can receive an authentication response signal from the smart key only when the smart key exists close to the vehicle.
Problematically, recent hacking into radio signals has resulted in the collection of authentication request signals transmitted from a vehicle through an antenna or the like around the vehicle. Hacking has also resulted in improperly transferring authentication request signals to another smart key located at a distant location away from the vehicle.